cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AmyLavigne
Welcome Hi, welcome to CAW Wrestling Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Intercontinental Championship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wally787 (Talk) 22:55, October 12, 2009 Let me get this straight ... So basically you critisize me on how I use my show. Basically having the WWE's championship titles, and thank you for changing the names of the championships. And now I do not remember alot of the champions because of you. And also, that whole WEDFederation show rips off WWE so freaking much, and you do not say nothing. Personally, I think you should watch who you critisize. Because there is other doing it back to you! And another thing, like I said about the WEDF show, you need to seriously look at them, they do WWE all the time, and I cant do some of mine? GAY, I think personally, thats kind of dumb and immature. Saying I copy WWE! When you get this message, clearly speak english and tell me why I should change everything. And my show maybe text based, but that does not give you the right to change everything Cjsellers2000 23:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Cjsellers2000, Your Friend PS: I am a niggerCjsellers2000, Your Friend I Luv Amy Shes Horny k --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) burb i haz an idea that i wants u to hear(from: http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/User:I_like_caw ) Amy is an Attractive Woman So gtfo if you disagree D:< shes gr9 and stuff. --User:Biff Andreas ACWL Page Well i just want to find a middle ground. I have put links up the CAWllision pages to show he significance of Bret and I don't want it to be disrespectful to Allan completely. I have stated they made a mockery of the title by claiming a new champion. I can possibly think of putting in Bret in and expanding on the explaination but yeah i'll talk to Allan if he doesn't mind i will put it there because it doesn't directly affect the Final Champions. --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (User:Wally787Talk:Wally787|Talk]]) 00:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Burb what did I say the last time D:< Lyk seriously if its an offline caw please put the Delete template and i'll look into it we cant just keep going round changing pages to an cocks... Hi there I talked to Xtremetony about you editing my page. I would ask you kindly not too add anything to my page at all. Because it's simply not yours and you must be able to prove that ACWL was the first with any custom made titantron and if I have sock puppet accounts, please do so. Please kindly do not come and edit my page because it will be undone and you will be reported again. Thank you you very much for your time. Willywill3 Hi There (cont) Willy, ACWL was the first league with titantrons for their show. Guile, Shadow, and Link had them in 2004. Others came later on in ACWL. And this is coming from people who absolutely hate ACWL. Danneh "Over-Rated" Jackpawt ok. Look. Regardless on who was the 1st. You can't just change the page like that without letting Willy Will know. This needs to be discussed 1st on the discussion page for the ICWO, before any changes can be made. XtremeTony 22:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you really think this is someone who can just be reasoned with? He's in denial and won't admit he's wrong. Ever. The fact of the matter is that ICWO isn't the first to have custom titantrons. And Willy, we all know you have sockpuppets. Remember the SMF vs ICWO war? Bottlemock having direct cam upload videos? Yeeeaaaahhhhhh. I removed the sockpuppet shit on my own, by the way. You're just looking at old edits. The removal of the custom titantrons, however, is a valid and accurate edit. Get over it. ~ Amez Another thing "ICWO was the first CAW league to hold a first time ever CAW funeral.", It isnt either. a League did that back in 2005 for Eddie Guerrero cause he was on their roster. Danneh "Over-Rated" Jackpawt ok. Here's the bottom line, unless I see hard evidence that ACWL, has had custom trons before ICWO has, I'm gonna aknowledge ICWO for it. However, I can make a claim that I started to use tron pics in mid-2008, so I think we needs approximate dates on when 1st used. NO REALLY ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME REALLY? ACWL HAD FUCKING TRONS IN FUCKING EARLY 2005, THE FUNERAL HAPPENED IN DECEMBER 2005 (Not ACWL for the funeral part). THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS TO PROVE THIS SINCE WE KNOW ALLAN HAS GONE EMO 10000 TIMES AND DELETED ALL HIS ACWL VIDEOS. BUT ANYONE WHO HAS SEEN ACWL WOULD KNOW THAT FOR FUCKS SAKE. Danneh "Over-Rated" Jackpawt Oh, that's real fair, Tony. Force us to try and dig up the remains of a fed that's history has been wiped off the internet. I've given you an approximate date already: 200-FUCKING-5, years before ICWO even appeared on the internet. NEITHER of you can admit to being wrong. The fact that two people who HATE ACWL are vouching for it should be hard enough evidence. Part of me thinks you're picking sides based on the people involved. For shame. ~ Amez I'm not picking sides. It doesn't matter to me either way. I just want all the facts in before any conclusions are reached. XtremeTony 22:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) CONCLUSION - ACWL HAD TITANTRONS FIRST Danny Jackpot Anal Much? You get way to anal over something that won't advance you life or get you a career. Chillax a bit, its nothing worth getting your panties in a bunch over. Mr. C.C. 04:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Your hawt OMG HI BURBY -Danneh Jackpawt doesnt feel like hyperlinking his name lol What a hell You are stupid Uriex Hardy Vandalism IDC if you hate Cowburg.... just keep it off this wikia. I don't want any more vandalism :/ Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 13:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Um fine i'll talk to him about it later... Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 20:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Whats Up Whats Up You shoude have a CAW FED and do you do that? ur mah sexy best friendz nigga - danneh Why do you hate me? I haven't done nothing to you or your caw league so why is my league shitty? Kage (Even Though He Hasn't done shit XD) http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Embraz